


More Dreadful - Art

by Anonymous



Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms
Genre: Deliberate Bad Art, M/M, Surprise!Crossover, photoshop abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to the author for giving me the chance to make art for this amazing fic!  I love Arthurian mythology so much, it was a treat to be able to work with it for this fest.</p><p>Also, I'm sorry, Author!  I know the fic says Morgause had a closed casket funeral, but it just didn't seem in character to me, she's so flamboyant!  Besides she's a queen, and it's important for people to see that it's really her in the coffin, so I had to illustrate it as an open-casket funeral.  I know in your fic she had dark masses of hair, too, but you know Morgause is Scots, right?  She has to have red hair to respect her ethnicity, I mean, this is SO IMPORTANT, I'm sure you put in dark hair by accident.</p><p>I wanted to show the deer head and Gareth's large white hands, but I ran out of time.  I'll add them after the collection opens, I have the visual references and everything, I promise.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [More Dreadful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217636) by [havisham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham). 



> Thanks to the author for giving me the chance to make art for this amazing fic! I love Arthurian mythology so much, it was a treat to be able to work with it for this fest.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry, Author! I know the fic says Morgause had a closed casket funeral, but it just didn't seem in character to me, she's so flamboyant! Besides she's a queen, and it's important for people to see that it's really her in the coffin, so I had to illustrate it as an open-casket funeral. I know in your fic she had dark masses of hair, too, but you know Morgause is Scots, right? She has to have red hair to respect her ethnicity, I mean, this is SO IMPORTANT, I'm sure you put in dark hair by accident.
> 
> I wanted to show the deer head and Gareth's large white hands, but I ran out of time. I'll add them after the collection opens, I have the visual references and everything, I promise.

[](http://imgur.com/Dmmkrnz)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate illustration, wherein Mordred still hates his family. Whether they realize it or not.

[](http://imgur.com/NFR7r4Y)


End file.
